The present disclosure generally relates to a method and a system for determining an input command based on one or more visual cues of a user.
An example application of the present disclosure is for improving accessibility to functionality of a financial application on a mobile or desktop experience. Consumers increasingly demand remote access to financial service accounts and other banking information. Remote banking technology has advanced to the point that few transactions need to be conducted in a brick and mortar bank branch. Increasing the array of remote or mobile banking options provides convenience to the consumer, and then to the bank as well. A user may operate a properly configured mobile computing device (or desktop computing device) to conduct or engage in certain mobile or online banking activities. As the capabilities of mobile computing devices increase, the functionality of online banking applications can increase as well.